This invention relates to a photo-electric pulse wave measuring probe which clamps a part of a living body, such as a fingertip to measure blood components such as a concentration of oxygen in blood.
A pulse oximeter for measuring a density of oxygen in blood has a probe, as its detecting end, which clamps a finger tip to optically measure a pulse wave. The probe is designed as follows: The probe comprises a pair of supporting members which are swingably coupled to each other at their first ends. The supporting members support a light emitting element, namely, an LED (light emitting diode) and a light receiving element, namely, a PD (photo-diode), respectively, at their second ends in such a manner that the LED and the PD are confronted with each other. A fingertip is inserted between the LED and the PD, and is elastically held therebetween. The output light of the LED is applied to the PD through the blood flowing in vessels in the finger, so that blood components are measured from the output of the PD.
In the above-described conventional pulse oximeter, the fingertip holding surfaces of the pair of supporting members which are confronted with each other are flat. Hence, in the examination of a person who is unsatisfactory in the flow of blood in the peripheral circulatory system, the flow of blood may be obstructed because the fingertip is strongly compressed by the supporting members urged elastically as described above. As a result, it may be impossible to measure blood components accurately and stably.